


Two's Company

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Threesome, Women Being Awesome, possible fangirl japanese, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-16
Updated: 2000-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two's company; three's more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic; reposted for archival purposes.

Relena let herself into the apartment with a weary sigh, glad to finally be home after a long day spent juggling the delicate egos of sensitive diplomats. Setting her briefcase down on the foyer table, she slipped out of her shoes and sniffed the air appreciatively. It seemed as though dinner was already waiting for her. Relena smiled. It never ceased to amaze her how Duo knew just what she needed after a bad day at the office. It even smelled like pot roast... her favorite.

Moving into the bedroom, shedding layers of her formal uniform as she went, Relena wondered briefly what he was doing home this early... but dismissed the thought. With Duo, there was no telling from one moment to the next what his moods would lead him to do. For all that she knew, he might have called into his office and told them that he was taking off for a month. He'd done it once before... Relena's smile grew wider at the delightful memories of that month... they'd all certainly had a great deal of fun. That was Duo's contribution to the relationship--he kept it from stagnating overly much.

Changing into more comfortable lounge wear, Relena left the bedroom, heading for the dining room. The table was set formally for a candle lit dinner. *Duo must be feeling romantic tonight...* Eyes sparkling with anticipation, Relena went into the kitchen. "I'm home."

Duo looked over his shoulder from the counter, giving her a warm smile. "Welcome home... I didn't even hear you come in." He returned his gaze to the pot roast that he was slicing.

Relena laughed. "You're getting rusty, Duo." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the side of his neck. "Dinner smells good."

"Thanks." A timer dinged, and Duo left Relena's embrace to remove a pie from the oven.

"Homemade?" Relena raised an eyebrow.

Duo grinned at her. "What can I say? I'm feeling domestic today."

"All you need is a frilly apron," Relena teased him, "and you'd be the perfect housewife."

"Only if it said 'Kiss the Cook'," Duo replied.

"Baka. You'd never get any cooking done if it said that," Heero commented from the doorway. Then, belatedly, he added, "Tadaima."


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't know what to do," Relena confided to her sister-in-law. "There are some days when I think that I've made progress and I'm getting through to him, and then other days--it's like the it was during the war when his standard greeting was a death threat."

Noin, thoughtful, sipped her tea. "I don't know what to tell you, Relena," she said slowly. "I don't know Heero very well... definitely not well enough to give advice on how to win his heart. To be quite honest, I don't know if I even believe that he has a heart to win. It could be that his conditioning as a soldier won't *let* him love. Have you ever considered that?"

Relena stared into the amber depths of her untouched tea. "More often than I care to think about," she admitted softly.

"Relena... why don't you give up? There are plenty of fine young men out there who would be more than happy to love you, if you'd let them," Noin said gently.

The other young woman laughed bitterly. "Don't you think I've tried to let go of Heero, Noin? I've tried to get over him *every* way possible, but--I can't. Somehow... he got to be a part of me, and I don't even know how he did it." She exhaled slowly. "I just wish he'd respond to me..."

"Relena, I just don't think he's interested in you," Noin told her.

Relena shook her head decisively. "No, he's interested in me. Duo told me as much."

Noin set her cup down carefully. "Duo--told you that? I didn't know that you and he were on such good terms."

Relena smiled faintly. "I know, everyone thinks he and I don't get along. But we do... We keep in touch, and he tells me what he hears from Heero. Does that surprise you?"

"Well... yes. I would have thought that you'd be... jealous... of him," Noin murmured.

"Oh, I am... he's close to Heero in a way that I can't be, right now. I envy him for that. But his goal in life right now is the same as mine--prying Heero out of himself and helping him learn to live for things other than the mission," Relena shrugged. "And I'm willing to use any method possible to accomplish that."

Noin shook her head slightly. "If you insist, Relena."

~*~

"Relena, it's good to see you." Duo held the door wide for her, ushering her into his small apartment with a flourish and a smile. "How are you these days?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. Yourself?" Relena allowed Duo to take her coat.

"I manage. They keep me pretty busy at work, but that's just as well. I've been told that I'm particularly dangerous when I'm bored," Duo chuckled. He saw Relena ensconced on his battered couch, then asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

Relena shrugged carelessly. "Whatever you're having."

"Ah, I see you're deciding to live dangerously." Duo left, returning momentarily with two bottles of beer. "You sure your reputation will survive this?"

Relena smiled tiredly. "You worry too much. If the earth can't handle the thought of my drinking a beer once in a while, then I think I'll take Heero up on his offer to kill me."

Duo laughed and dropped himself onto the couch beside her with boneless grace, handing her one of the bottles. "You've got a point there." He popped the cap off, and toasted her silently. After a long swallow, he asked, "So, how's the peace business going these days?"

Relena sipped her beer. "Could be worse. Having the Preventers around helps a lot. They've already stamped out more than a few potentially nasty little brushfires. I still do a lot of work keeping peoples' tempers from flaring up, though."

"Sounds tough. I don't think I'd have enough patience to handle that sort of thing," Duo sighed. "I may talk a lot, but ... it doesn't have quite the same effect as your speaking."

"That may be so, but I don't know how you find the time or the energy to spend so much time on that salvage operation of yours," Relena told him. "What you and Hirde do in dismantling those mobile suits is every bit as valuable as what I do."

"Eh, I dunno about that..." Duo took another drink, then switched topics. "Ne, you want to order a pizza? I'm feeling hungry."

"Sounds good to me." They debated the toppings briefly, then Duo called in the order and they made small talk about their jobs and old friends while they waited for the pizza to be delivered. Both avoided speaking of their source of common heartache, Heero. It was funny, Relena mused, that she and Duo should have become such good friends. All the odds would have said that they'd be, if not mortal enemies, then at least bitter rivals over Heero. Somehow, though... it just hadn't worked out that way.

It must have been the understanding expression in Duo's eyes that she had seen after one particularly harsh rebuff from Heero during the war... In that instant, she had recognized the familiar pain in his eyes.

When the pizza arrived, Relena, exercising a casualness that she rarely got to use, got two more bottles of beer from the refrigerator. Duo grinned at her as she returned. "I had no idea you were such a heavy drinker, ojousan."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Sitting, she reached for a slice of hot pizza, trailing long strings of mozzarella from the box. "I wish state dinners would serve pizza."

Duo laughed. "I can just see all those politicians trying to figure out which fork is used to eat pizza." He snagged his own slice, assaulting it eagerly.

"I think I'll have to insist on it, next formal dinner that I host," Relena nodded. "Cold beer and pizza, that's going to be the menu."

"I thought you were supposed to keep the peace, not try to start new wars," Duo laughed.

"It would be worth it." Relena took a huge bite of her pizza, only to have tomato sauce dribble down her chin. "Oops... need a napkin."

"Let me." Duo leaned over and wiped the sauce away with one slender finger. "Well, damn. Now *I* need a napkin." He mock-glared at the offending smear of pizza sauce.

Relena giggled and impulsively grabbed Duo's hand, licking the sauce off his finger. "There. All better."

He gave her a funny look. "Yeah, I guess so." He retracted his hand slowly, turning his gaze back to the pizza.

*Why on earth did I do that?* Relena wondered, blushing faintly. She took a drink of her beer to cover her embarrassment, and headed off on a new topic. "I had lunch with Noin the other day."

"I trust she and Zechs are doing well?" Duo pounced on the conversation change eagerly.

"Of course... He treats her like a princess," Relena smiled. "They're very happy together." She paused. "She wanted to know how things were going with Heero."

Duo sighed. "How are things *ever* going with the perfect soldier? God only knows. She still bugging you to give up on him and go after someone else?"

"Of course. How about you, is Hirde still trying to set you up on blind dates?"

"Yeah... God save us from well-meaning friends, ne?" Duo smirked.

"I'll drink to that." Relena clinked her bottle against Duo's and took a healthy gulp. "D'you think he'll ever get a clue?"

Duo snorted. "We should be so lucky... This is Heero we're talking about, remember? The guy wouldn't know what romance was if it bit him on the ass."

"You're probably right. Ano... what would we do if one of us actually got him?" Relena asked rhetorically, grabbing another slice of pizza.

Duo considered it. "I dunno... after all we've been through, I think I'd be willing to share."

"Hentai," Relena chided him. Then she grinned. "But the idea has definite possibilities, ne?"

Duo cocked his head at her. "Funny, I never would have figured you to be into trios."

Relena tossed her head. "People seem to have this crazy idea that just because I'm a princess and a politician that I'm not human... I hate to break it to you, but I can be every bit as hentai as the next girl." She poked him for emphasis. "Besides, you have a cute butt. I'd hate to miss out."

Duo stared at her. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, it's true," Relena pouted. "For the god of death, you're one sexy fellow."

"Are you drunk?" Duo asked.

"No... a little buzzed, maybe, but I should certainly hope that it takes more than one and a half beers to get me drunk," she scoffed. "Why, were you planning on taking advantage of my inebriated state?"

Duo looked dumbfounded. "No. You *are* drunk, aren't you?"

Relena turned serious. "No, I'm not. Fed up, maybe, but not drunk. I'm just wondering why we two are wasting our lives waiting for Heero, when we have every opportunity to be happy with someone else. Yeah, I know, we both love him, right? I'm just beginning to wonder if love is enough to keep a person going..."

Duo leaned over and hugged her clumsily with one arm. "Oi, ojousan, don't let it get you down. Heero may be stubborn, but we're twice as stubborn as he is. He can't hold out forever."

Relena sighed, leaning her head against Duo's shoulder. "I just get so lonely sometimes. I swear, if I didn't have you to talk to, I'd probably go insane."

"It's good to know I'm useful for something. Don't worry, we'll manage somehow," Duo assured her. On impulse, he kissed the top of her head. "So, you think I'm sexy, huh?"

Relena twisted her body and sprawled herself across Duo's lap, smiling up at him cheekily. "Very sexy. It's all in the braid."

Duo snorted and grabbed his braid, using the end to tickle her nose. "So my cute butt has nothing to do with it?"

Relena frowned thoughtfully. "Well, maybe it's not all in the braid." She grabbed the braid and tugged it. "So, what is this thing good for?"

"Being sexy, apparently," Duo, amused, replied.

"There's got to be more than that..." Relena considered the thick rope of hair in her hand, and then smiled. "Bet it makes a good leash..."

"Nani?" *What the hell?* Duo thought, as Relena pulled on his braid firmly, forcing his face closer to hers. "Ne, Relena, be nice to the hair."

"It's not all in the cute butt, either," she murmured, something like determination glinting in her eyes. "You look like you're a pretty good kisser, too." She pressed soft, hungry lips to his.

Duo stiffened at first, scarcely able to believe that Relena was kissing him. Then he relaxed into her insistent mouth, his tongue darting between her slightly parted lips to taste her mouth. Relena slid her tongue against his sensuously, teasing him. Duo very willingly deepened the kiss, twining his tongue against hers in a slow, erotic fashion. Relena hummed happily into his mouth, releasing her grip on the braid to slide a hand around to the back of his head. When they broke apart for breath, Duo leaned his forehead against Relena's. "What was that?"

"You *are* a good kisser," she told him softly. "And for one night... it'd be nice to forget what being lonely is like."

"Aa." Violet eyes drilled into blue, assessing... then softening. "Just for tonight, then?"

Relena smiled. "Yes."

They kissed again, losing themselves in the moment, the feel of lips against lips and feather light caresses. Articles of clothing fell away before exploring fingers and trailing kisses, passion building slowly as they came together langourously.

"Thank you, Duo," Relena breathed after, brushing swet-soaked hair out of his eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied, sighing.

Then the door opened an Heero walked in. He stopped short upon beholding the two lying on the couch, looking stunned. "Nani?!" he choked.

Duo, horrified, said the only thing that sprang to mind. "Uh, hi, Heero... care to join us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Prussian eyes widened still further at Duo's blatant invitation. Then, an almost imperceptible flush creeping across his face, Heero turned and retreated, shutting the door behind him.

Duo muttered a brief curse, letting his head drop forward again to rest on Relena's shoulder. "Well, shit."

Relena sighed. "It figures that he'd walk in at just this moment, ne?"

"He's the perfect soldier, so of course he has perfect timing," Duo groaned.

Relena poked him in the side. " 'Uh, hi, Heero, care to join us'?" she repeated incredulously.

"It was the best I could do on such short notice!" he protested. "Stop poking me. Besides, we might have gotten lucky and he might've joined in..."

"Keep dreaming, Duo." Relena rolled her eyes. "Well, now what do we do?"

"For one, you can *stop* *poking* *me*," Duo said firmly, swatting the offending hand away. Relena chuckled. "Think I ought to hunt him down and explain things to him?"

Relena nodded, playing with his braid. "What are we going to tell him?" she asked quietly.

"Beats the hell out of me," Duo confessed.

"We're screwed," Relena muttered.

"You wish," Duo told her dryly.

"Yeah, I do." Relena smiled faintly. "Y'know, maybe we *should* consider a threesome... if we can talk Heero into it."

Duo lifted his head and looked searchingly at her. "Yeah. Maybe we should," he agreed, violet eyes thoughtful.

~*~

Of all the things in the world he'd never expected to see in his lifetime, Relena and Duo involved in a post coital snuggle was somewhere near the top of Heero's list. He shook his head violently, trying desperately not to dwell on the image of the two lying together on Duo's couch, limbs entangled, exchanging a gentle caress... That image faded away, only to be replaced by other, more interesting, thoughts concerning what might have been occurring *before* he had dropped by to see Duo the previous evening.

Heero poured another cup of coffee. He hadn't been able to get any sleep, not with ...that... running through his mind every time he closed his eyes. He'd need every last bit of caffeine he could get if he wanted to stay completely alert today... As if he wasn't going to be distracted as hell any way.

//...care to join us?// What was that supposed to mean?

Heero scowled, hating how off-balance the entire situation had made him. Why should he care if Duo and Relena screwed each other like minks? It didn't affect him any... even if the former *was* his best friend and the latter was the woman who'd been pursuing him for years now. There was absolutely no reason for him to be feeling this... betrayed.

Somebody knocked on the door. Heero sat his coffee down, feeling a small amount of trepidation. Somehow, he *knew* who would be waiting for him on the other side. Duo.

He was correct. Duo stood in the hallway outside Heero's apartment, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched. His violet eyes were tired. "Heero, can we talk... please?" he asked.

"I have work," Heero grunted.

"Can't you... call in sick or something? Just this once. It's important, Heero." Duo's expression turned pleading. "Please."

Heero turned on his heel and walked back into his kitchen, leaving the door open behind him. Duo sighed in relief, following the other man inside, pushing the door closed behind himself. By the time he had joined Heero in the kitchen, the other was already telling his supervisor that he was taking the day off. Not requesting, Duo noted. Telling... in the same monotone he used when delivering death threats. Duo smiled slightly, amused by Heero's approach. Finished, Heero turned around. "So talk."

Leaning against the counter opposite Heero, Duo crossed his arms, smile fading into a serious expression. "Ano... where to begin?"

"Hn. You were the one who wanted to talk," Heero told him shortly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Duo uncrossed his arms and fidgeted with his braid. "It just figures that I'd not know what to say when it really counts, ne?"

"It's not important." Heero shrugged slightly. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. I didn't know you two were a couple."

Duo raked a hand through his bangs, choosing his words carefully. "We're not... precisely... a couple. I think. Maybe. I'm not sure." He made a face. "I'm tempted to say we were both drunk and blame what happened last night on the beer, but... that's not true. Maybe we weren't quite thinking straight, but we both knew what we were doing. At the time. Now I'm not so sure..."

"How can you not be sure?" Heero asked, a note of disbelief in his voice. "You slept together."

"It's not that simple, Heero," Duo told him gravely. Heero looked sceptical. "Up until last night, the two of us were just pretty good friends and that was it. We were just feeling lonely because the guy we're in love with doesn't have a clue... and things went from there. So now we're more than friends. I guess."

Heero looked... shocked. "...love?" he repeated.

Duo smiled at him faintly. "Yeah, baka, love. What did you think Relena and I had in common, huh? We're both madly in love with you, Heero."

"Masaka." Heero seemed to be having difficulties in accepting the bald statement.

Duo threw up his hands in frustration. "Y'see? It's reactions like that one that make us willing to take a scrap of affection where we can find it. Fuck, Heero, did you think the two of us spend so much time with you for your conversational skills?"

"Demo... both of you..." If Duo hadn't known better, he'd have sworn Heero was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Duo shrugged. "It's a little weird, but we decided that a mutual support group was a better idea than trying to backstab each other every step of the way. By the way, what do you think about threesomes?"

Heero's jaw dropped. "Nani?!"

Duo's smile widened. "Never mind, I guess it's not that important."

//...care to join us?//

"You... hentai." Heero shook his head slowly, beginning to wonder if he weren't just dreaming all the surreal events that had transpired since the night before. "I can't believe--"

"I'm only a hentai when it comes to you... and Relena, I guess," Duo shrugged. "And what can't you believe? Your good fortune in having two gorgeous people hot for you?"

"...Baka." Then Heero's eyes went a little wide as Duo pushed away from the counter, stalking across the kitchen with a decidedly predatory air. "Ano... Duo..." He pressed himself as far back on the counter behind his back as possible, trying to retreat and failing. "What are you doing?"

Duo's eyes glinted. "Shut up, Heero." Placing his hands on either side of Heero's face, he kissed him with intent and purpose. *I'm probably going to get my lights punched out for this stunt, but... damn it's worth it...*

Heero stiffened at the insistent caress, too stunned to act immediately. Duo was... kissing... him... and he--was kissing back... and tentatively placing his hands on Duo's hips, pulling him closer.

*Oh my God... I can't believe he's letting me do this...* Duo thought, as Heero's lips softened and parted against his. Duo deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Heero's coffee-flavored mouth.

Heero paused, adjusting to the new sensation, and then experimentally moved his tongue against Duo's. The braided one made a quiet noise of pleasure, sliding one hand through Heero's tousled hair to cup the back of his head. The other hand Duo moved to Heero's waist, slipping it to the small of his back.

They broke apart, Duo gasping for air and Heero with stunned cobalt eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Duo leaned in again, kissing the corner of Heero's mouth and then trailing his lips down and along the sharply-defined line of Heero's jaw. Heero inhaled sharply, his fingers digging into their grips on Duo's hips, as Duo's tongue flickered out, tracing small wet patterns on the corner of his jaw.

Duo smiled, nuzzling Heero's throat, inhaling the pleasant clean scent of his skin. He nipped at the smooth column of skin, apologizing with dozens of gentle kisses when Heero hissed a little in surprise. "Duo--"

"Sh. Don't speak. Just feel," Duo murmured, moving his hand from the back of Heero's head to place a finger over his lips. Heero nodded slightly, then moved one hand to grasp Duo's braid.

*Why do they always go for the braid?* Duo wondered lazily as Heero tugged on the braid, forcing Duo's head to tilt back. Then he moaned quietly into Heero's mouth, eagerly sparring with him for dominance.

Heero shivered slightly as Duo's hands moved to rest against his chest briefly before attacking the buttons of his shirt, skillful hands untucking it and impatiently slipping his hands inside. They roamed across Heero's skin, toying with his nipples, teasing and exciting him.

Breaking away from Duo's mouth again, Heero leaned his head back to give Duo better access... and looked straight across the room to where Relena stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

//I'm taking a personal day, and that's all there is to it.//

Relena sighed. It had been a rough battle, but she had prevailed. For a moment, she envied Duo. At least *he* had no problems taking a day off from work when he needed to, unlike her. And boy, did they ever need the day off! Relena shook her head, riding the elevator up to Heero's floor. They had decided that both of them should talk to Heero and explain the entire mess... but she was running late. Relena hoped Duo was managing without her.

Raising her hand to knock on the door, she noticed that it was slightly ajar. *How... unusual.* Deciding that she ought to make sure nothing was wrong, Relena let herself into the apartment, making sure to shut the door firmly. As she did so, she caught the soft murmur of a conversation... it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She could just make out the husky tones of Duo's voice.

*Ah, good... nothing's wrong,* she thought, relieved, setting her purse down on the floor next to her shoes and padding toward the kitchen. She paused in the doorway, a greeting hovering on her lips--then fading into nothingness before it was ever spoken. Before her *very* stunned eyes, Heero seized Duo's braid, using it to pull his head back and kiss him. Duo's throaty moan floated across the kitchen even as he began unbuttoning Heero's shirt.

Heero tilted his head back as Duo leaned forward, and caught sight of Relena standing there. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening to say something. It came out as a choked gasp as Duo, fingers working deftly across the expanse of Heero's chest, rolled his hips into the other man's.

Relena turned red, realizing exactly what was happening... and seeing from the way Heero's eyes had turned into narrowed slits that her presence had been temporarily forgotten. And she couldn't look away to save her life as Duo pushed the shirt off Heero's shoulders and down his arms, the inside-out sleeves effectively restraining his hands.

Duo kissed one bared shoulder, then traced the line of Heero's collar bone with his tongue, all the while working his nipples with his fingers. Heero's face was flushed, his head thrown back as he braced himself against the cabinet behind him. Duo's mouth roamed freely across Heero's skin, taunting and teasing without shame. Heero tugged his hands free of his shirt, tossing it aside and wrapping his arms around Duo. Heero tugged Duo's t-shirt from the tops of his jeans and sliding his hands up Duo's sides, moving the cloth aside as well. Duo paused in his ministrations just long enough to pull the shirt off, discarding it in favor of resuming his explorations of Heero's skin.

Relena watched, fascinated by the interplay of skin against skin, the sharp contrast between Heero's tan hands splayed across Duo's pale back, the smooth play of muscle underneath the flesh... Duo began rolling his hips in small tight circles against Heero's. Relena blinked as Heero growled in response, the sound low and demanding, but strangely pleading.

Duo chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Heero's body and pulling him away from the support of the cabinet. It quickly became apparent that Heero had *needed* something to lean against as Duo began nibbling and sucking at his neck. Heero's knees buckled.

Relena stifled a giggle at the incongruous expression on Duo's face--the "How the hell did you know what I wanted to do next?" look as he and Heero went sprawling across the floor. But he was nothing if not resourceful, and quickly took advantage of the situation, pinning Heero's arms to his side and kissing him thoroughly even as he was kicking off his own sneakers.

Duo trailed one hand down Heero's chest, pausing just above the top of his pants. Heero grunted a protest at the hesitation. Relena just saw the grin on Duo's face as he set about peeling off Heero's pants and briefs.

One of Heero's hands caught Duo's braid as he ran slender fingers across Heero's erection. Then Heero uttered an unwitting curse as Duo followed the path of his fingers with his tongue, hips heaving up, willing Duo to do more... Duo pulled away, eliciting a frustrated groan.

Duo stripped off his remaining clothes efficiently, saving one moment to extract a tube from one pocket.

"Nani?" Heero asked.

Duo grinned up at him. "Don't speak. Just feel," he murmured. Then he took Heero's erection in his mouth, the movement of his tongue effectively rendering Heero inarticulate. All the while he was busy with the tube, using the contents to coat his fingers. Heero gasped as he was penetrated by careful fingers, stretching him, the pain a counterpoint to the pleasure wreaking utter havoc with his senses.

At last, satisfied, Duo withdrew his fingers and coated himself with the lubricant. Kneeling between Heero's legs and hooking them around his waist, Duo wrapped one slick hand around Heero's erection, pumping slowly. Watching Heero narrowly, he slowly pushed into his body.

It was the most erotic thing that she had ever seen, Relena decided, watching raptly as Heero adjusted slowly to what Duo was doing to him, the expression of shock on his face melting into one of concentration and pleasure as Duo began long, slow thrusts into his body. Then he cried out as Duo changed the angle of his movements slightly, hitting something within Heero's body that caused him to shiver with pleasure.

Duo increased his movements on Heero, until his lover's body shuddered for a long moment and he spilled all over Duo's hand. Duo thrust into Heero a few more times before achieving his own release, a hoarse moan tearing itself from his throat. Shaking and gasping for breath, he withdrew from Heero, curling up at his side.

Heero slowly regained his capacity for rational thought, and he looked down at the man curled at his side. "Ano..."

Duo grinned up at him. "Nani?"

"You can explain it to her." Heero pointed at Relena.

Duo looked guiltily at the doorway, where Relena was standing, arms crossed and foot tapping slightly. "Ohayo, Relena."

She sighed heavily. "As much as I appreciated the show, Duo, couldn't you have at least waited until I got here to start?"


	5. Chapter 5

Relena couldn't control the smile that crept across her lips at the sight of Heero's utterly bewildered expression. "What is going on?" he asked in an almost plaintive tone.

Relena clucked her tongue and looked accusingly at Duo. "Didn't you explain anything at all to him?" she asked.

Duo stretched, catlike, and propped himself up on one elbow, utterly unashamed of his nudity. "I tried, ojousan, but he was just too damned sexy to resist. You're better with words anyway."

Relena chuckled slightly. "That's really a debatable point, Duo. However, since it falls to the woman to take care of things, I can rest assured that the job will get done right." She sauntered a few feet into the kitchen, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it into a corner. "Heero, I want you to listen to me, and for once, hear what I'm telling you, okay?"

"...Ryoukai," he muttered, before hissing softly as Duo's hand slid up his stomach, caressing the skin.

"Duo, stop distracting him. God knows he'd seize on the opportunity to ignore us *again*," Relena ordered, exasperated.

Duo snatched his hand away, contriving to look both guilty and pouty at the same time. "Make it fast, Relena... I'm not known for my patience."

She grinned. "Hai, hai... Heero, I trust I have your attention?" He nodded, briefly. "Good." She moved to stand at his feet, looming over the two very naked young men. "Heero, Duo and I love you. Very much. For the past few years, we've been here for you in any way that you would allow us to be. Both of us have dropped constant hints to you about how much we care--hints that you ignored quite assiduously, I might add. Duo and I have reached a sort of accomodation over time. We're friends and a little bit more now. Last night you walked in on a rather embarrassing scene. The two of us were sick and tired of being lonely on your account, so we took comfort where we could find it. Since you happened to see this, we mutually decided that it was time to take more positive action." Relena spared a glance to the grinning Duo. "I hadn't really meant seducing you. However, since it seems to be rather more effective as a tool than I thought, who am I to argue with matters?"

Heero started to what he felt had been a *very* interesting speech, but Relena's next actions stunned him back into silence. Moving deliberately, she untucked her blouse from her skirt and began unbuttoning it, the fabric parting to reveal tantalizing glimpses of the creamy flesh and lacy undergarments beneath. Smiling at Heero, Relena undid the cuffs of the blouse and allowed the silky shirt to fall off her shoulders. Sliding down her arms, the cloth pooled on the floor behind the young woman, forgotten.

"Relena--"

"Hush, Heero. What did Duo say about not speaking?" she admonished him lightly, wrapping her arms around her body and slowly running her hands up her sides. He didn't respond verbally, but Relena noted that he definitely seemed to be interested in what she was doing. *It's about damn time, too.*

Duo leaned back on his elbows, grinning rakishly at the sight of Relena slowly stripping for Heero. *Oi, wonder where ojousan picked this up,* he mused, as she teasingly ran her fingers along the waistband of her prim grey skirt. *Heh. We should've tried this a long time ago...*

Relena unzipped the skirt, letting it fall. She kicked it and the blouse aside and lifted her arms above her head, stretching and allowing Heero's gaze to roam over the soft curves of her body. Oh, yes, he was definitely interested. Her smile broadened a touch, and she brought her hands down, following the line of her neck and moving lower, tracing over the silk and lace of her brassiere, before twisted them behind her back and swiftly unhooking the clasps.

*I am _so_ not going to be able to sit this round out,* Duo thought woefully, taking a moment once again to admire Relena's ample proportions and feeling the renewal of his erection.

Slowly, she slid her stockings off, discarding the sheer garments as well, leaving herself nude except for her panties. Relena couldn't help smirking a little at the sight of the mingled shock and desire on Heero's face as he watched her disrobe. "Like what you see, Heero?" she asked teasingly, removing the last scrap of cloth and moving to straddle Heero's body on all fours. "It certainly looks like you do..." She lowered her mouth to his, claiming it with far more expertise than most would have given her credit for possessing.

Heero's arms came up, pulling Relena down to press against him, the contact of her skin against his arousal causing him to moan involuntarily. Hesitantly--almost shyly--he smoothed his hands along the unfamiliar curves of her body, exploring. Relena shivered and gasped a little at the touch, arching into the touch. Levering herself up, she leaned her head back as Heero cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbs slowly circling the buds of the nipples.

Gazing at him with eyes that glittered behind half-lowered lids, Relena sighed in pleasure, then gasped as Heero tensed beneath her. Using the same strength and dexterity that had earned him the nickname "perfect soldier", he flipped them both and lowered his lips to her breasts. Relena moaned at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her skin and the feeling of Heero's amazingly gentle caresses ghosting over her skin... She rocked her hips against his, encouragingly. A little awkwardly, Heero positioned himself between her legs, pausing uncertainly. Placing reassuring hands on his hips, Relena guided his first slow penetration, the moisture of her own excitement providing enough lubrication.

Duo bit his lower lip at the erotic cries Relena uttered as she and Heero rocked together, discovering a rhythm in each other. Relena, grasping Heero's shoulders, was the first to climax, squeezing her eyes shut and crying out her partner's name. Heero quickly followed her, with a muffled groan.

As their breathing slowed and Heero and Relena became aware of the world around them, an impatient voice asked, "Now, about that threesome..."


	6. Chapter 6

Relena had to laugh at the slight accents of anguish in Duo's tone. He pouted. "It's not funny, ojousan."

"Now you know how I just felt," she pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," he retorted.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" Heero asked suddenly, disentangling himself from Relena and moving a few feet from his two new lovers. He drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his crossed arms. He stared at them, dark eyes confused.

Duo sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be getting any in the very near fuure. "Pretty much, yeah. Hope you don't mind."

"Why?" Cobalt eyes regarded them intently, trying to hid unaccustomed vulnerability behind flat hostility and largely failing.

Relena sat up, stretching slowly. She smiled at Heero. "Like we already told you, Heero. We love you."

"And we're too impatient to wait forever for you to get a clue," Duo added. He grinned.

"Then... what's between the two of you?" Heero asked.

Relena and Duo exchanged looks. "Well... the truth is... we don't know," she said slowly. "We've been friends now for a long time--as long as we've been after you, really."

"And we've sort of come to rely on each other to be there," Duo added. "And there's something funny that happened."

"We talked about it for a long time last night, trying to figure out just what it was we felt about each other," Relena said slowly. Heero's eyes flickered. "We decided that it's not love, exactly."

"But at the same time, we don't want to do without each other," Duo explained. "We still don't know what's going on inside your head, Heero, or if you even care about either of us at all, but we'd like to share--"

 

Heero swallowed. "Me?" he asked, voice faint.

 

"Only if you want us to. If you'd rather one--or both--of us to back off, that's okay too," Relena told him. "I know we rushed things a lot this morning. I just hope we didn't ruin things completely by being in too much of a hurry."

"Demo... why me? Why put so much effort into me if you two are so good together?" Heero, bewildered, asked, looking from one to the other searchingly.

Relena blushed faintly. "I know I was silly and infatuated just at first," she admitted, "but you came to mean a lot more to me than just the mysterious soldier who could have cared less about my social prestige. You've always been my source of strength, Heero... I rely on you more than I can say."

Duo smiled at Heero. "Just because. You needed to be loved, to have someone remind you on a consistent basis that you *are* human, no matter what sort of hell you've been through as a soldier. Besides, you're as sexy as hell."

"I... don't deal very well... with my feelings," Heero mumbled, fumbling with his words as he digested what Duo and Relena were telling him. He rested his gaze on the floor, betraying his own agitation by chewing nervously on his lower lip. "I didn't think... anyone would ever care about me... even if I cared for them first..." He glanced up. "I think... I'd like to try, though."

"Then we're here for you, Heero..." Duo offered encouragingly.

"Both of us," Relena said fimly.

Heero offered them a tiny, tentative smile. "...Good. I would have hated to choose between you."

Duo laughed in relief. "And who was calling me hentai earlier, I'd like to know?" He leaned over Relena, taking one of Heero's hands and one of her hands. "Together, I think we can make this work." He kissed first Heero's palm, then Relena's.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Duo, what's the occasion?" Relena asked, thoroughly enjoying the pot roast.

He grinned at her over the candles. "Why don't you ask Heero? It was his idea."

Relena looked quizzically at the more silent of her lovers. "Well, Heero?"

He shifted in his seat. "Anou... I was just thinking that we've been together now for more than a year."

"Fourteen months, actually," Duo supplied helpfully.

"Fourteen months, then... Duo, you actually keep track of these things?" Heero asked.

"Of course! Who else is going to remember important things like anniversaries, I'd like to know?"

Heero shrugged and realized he had gotten sidetracked. "Anyway, Duo and I were discussing how it was affecting your image that you were living with two men."

Relena snorted. "Who cares about my image? Let them fuss over it, I would rather have you two than it." She lifted her chin defiantly. "You aren't going to try to leave me for my own good, are you? Because I know where Duo keeps the handcuffs if you try that stunt."

"You do?" Duo asked. "Damn, I'm going to have to hide them again, aren't I?"

"Duo, be serious," Heero sighed. He looked at Duo and Relena and then plunged forward. "Actually... rather than leave... I was hoping that we could make this... permanent."

Relena's jaw dropped. "Permanent? Like in... marriage?"

Heero nodded. "I know this is sudden--" He couldn't finish the sentence as both Duo and Relena threw themselves at him.

"It's about time you made an honest pair out of us." Duo grinned ecstatically, wrapping his arms around both as Relena cried and kissed Heero. "Man, this'll give people something to talk about..."

"So... this is yes?" Heero asked dazedly.

"Of course!" Relena laughed. "You know what they say... two's company, but three's just more fun..."


End file.
